


Expectation

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day 8: in every lifetime, Love, M/M, Romance, attempt at comedy, it's pretty bad tho, kunten week, relationship, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Kun is nervous and Ten is trying to figure out why.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 60





	Expectation

A normal dinner. That’s what this was supposed to be, just a regular date with his boyfriend Kun, but seeing how nervous he was, Ten couldn’t help but think what was going on. Kun had always been a very collected man —which contrasted pretty well with his whole chaotic self—, and while he was pretty easy to annoy, something Ten enjoyed very much, he always managed to stay calm, regardless of the situation.

But this time he could feel his nervousness. Even in the car, when he held his hand like he usually did, he felt it shaking and the tip of his fingers were cold. When he asked about it, Kun brushed it off, reassuring him he was fine. He didn’t buy it, of course, but decided not to ask anything else. He loved to tease him at any given chance, but he knew when to do it, and right now didn’t seem like a particularly good moment.

When they arrived at the restaurant and Ten noticed Kun had taken him to the new fancy Japanese restaurant he had begged him to go to, he figured that was the reason behind his nervousness; he wanted to surprise him. No wonder why he had also told him to wear a suit.

“Did my stern boyfriend finally crack and indulge in one of my desires?” he said mockingly as he held hands with him.

Kun scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I indulge in like 99% of what you ask me. You’re a spoiled brat” he replied, walking in the building.

Ten chuckled. Well, he couldn’t deny that. Even if he didn’t ask for anything, Kun loved to spoil him with gifts.

From the second they set a foot in, Ten was fascinated by the fancy decor of the place. Everything was in black and gold shades and he couldn’t take his eyes away from that stunning landscape painting that decorated the main hall, plus the fish tank with beautiful koi fish in.

Just by the sight of the place he knew the meal wasn’t going to be cheap at all, way over their budget, which was odd. It was none of their birthdays and their anniversary was still a few months away. There was no particular celebration going on, so he didn’t get why Kun would take him to an elegant restaurant just because.

Could he be pranking him as payback for the years and years of constant mocking? Kun wasn’t really the vindictive type, but today could be the day.

But nothing out of the ordinary happened. They got their table, guided by a nice lady in a stunning blue kimono, he ordered sushi while Kun got gyoza, and they chatted while they shared a bottle of expensive wine. Just as usual, just like they used to do in their regular dates, with the difference that a single piece of sushi from that plate could buy him 5 frozen pizzas.

“There must be a reason why you brought me to this place” Ten finally said out loud, after swallowing his fourth sushi roll.

“Why? Can’t I just treat my beautiful boyfriend to something nice?” Kun gave him a half smile and Ten didn’t miss the mischief in it.

“You can, but that ‘something nice’ it’s just a new pair of earrings, or some flowers, but not _this_ ”

Kun shrugged.

“Maybe I just felt like it”

Ten could just rise his eyebrow.

“Wow, you’re weird”

The rest of the date was pretty uneventful. They talked about different things, and Ten took the chance to tell Kun about two of his coworkers, Doyoung and Jungwoo, who had managed to outdo their “sharing a braincell” dynamic.

“I don’t know how or why, nor do I want to know, but Jungwoo convinced Doyoung to put his face on the photocopier and get 99 copies of his face. Ninety-nine!” he laughed as he told Kun the story, still unable to believe that had actually happened. Kun laughed as well, just as dumbfounded as his boyfriend. He had heard stories about that couple, but this was next level. “Those two are really something else”

Their laughter eventually died down, and Ten took the chance to take another sip of his wine as he observed his boyfriend. His lip was still quivering; he was insanely nervous. The only time he had seen him like that had been on graduation day, when he was about to go on stage and give his speech, as the valedictorian. The anxiety had cause him to slip and almost fall in front of all of his classmates, but that was off topic.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been shaking ever since we left the house” he finally asked.

If he hadn’t been playing close attention, he couldn’t have noticed how Kun clenched his jaw.

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry” he replied and proceeded to chug the rest of the wine, which had been half of the glass. Yup, definitely very calm and collected.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” in an attempt to do something about it, Ten reached out for Kun’s hand and held it. As he had thought, it was still cold. “Did you get fired and are trying to find a way to tell me?”

“What? No! Of course not” he cried out.

“Then what is it? Did you get someone pregnant? Are you gonna break up with me? Did you find out it was me who ate the last piece of cake?”

“What the- Ten, no! What are you talking about??” Kun shook his head, now terrified of what was going on in his boyfriend’s head. “Wait, you ate the piece of cake I had saved for later?”

Ten grinned awkwardly and shrugged. Oops.

“Okay but anyway, that’s not it. I’d cut my hand off before cheating on you or leaving you” he put his hand atop of Ten’s and smiled. “You know I love you, right?”

“Hmm, maybe, I’m not sure”

“Well, considering I have kept up with you for 5 years, I can say I do, and a lot”

Kun took a deep breath and tried to control his heart, which was beating so fast he thought he was going to collapse right then and there, screwing up his whole plan. He just hoped the wine would start kicking in now; he had to get it together for this next step.

“Okay so, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul”

“Wow, you finally managed to get my name right”

Kun sighed. He should’ve seen that one coming.

“You’re ruining the moment” he complained.

“You still love me” Ten replied, mocking a kissy face.

“Unfortunately, I do. I’ve got to say you’re the most annoying, sassy, opinionated, shady and overbearing person I’ve ever met. For 18 years I thought no one had nothing on my troublesome sister, but you definitely won, by a long shot”

“Okay, this is not funny anymore-”

“However, you are also loving, caring, artistic, intelligent, beautiful and insanely sexy. I would never trade any of your good or bad traits for anything. They are part of you, whom I love the most, after Xiaomi and FeiFei, of course” he chuckled, Ten rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the redness of his cheeks.

“And I know it’s clear what I’m about to do next, considering how obvious and cliché this whole thing is, but meh, here goes nothing”

While keeping his eyes locked on Ten, seeing that beautiful smile on his lips, he got up from his chair and kneeled in front of him. He took out a small black velvet box from his coat and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver diamond ring. Ten had known where this whole thing was going, but he wasn’t prepared to feel his heart beating a million miles per hours.

“So Ten, Li Yongqin, Tennie... Will you do me the honor to be my personal pain in the ass for the rest of our lives?”

The latter laughed loudly, which caused him to shed the tears he had been trying to hold. He was so cheesy, but it was perfect. It proved how much he really knew him.

“I’ll accept only if you are willing to be my personal bossy and nagging pain in the ass”

Kun let out a laugh, definitely taken off guard, but nodded.

“I’ll take the risk”

“In that case, yes, I’ll marry you~”

Kun’s smile got automatically wider —if that was any possible— and got up. He waited for Ten to do the same before hugging his waist and pulling him to a kiss. He had been faintly aware of the people around them, cheering for them, but as soon as his lips touched Ten’s, the whole word disappeared. Now it was just them in their happy little bubble, where he wished they could stay forever. He felt his entire body tingle, his heart going insane, his brain disconnecting for a moment.

Once they parted, an indefinite time later, Kun joined his forehead with Ten’s and sighed in pure bliss.

“I love you so much” Kun mumbled against Ten lips, his cheeks already hurting because of how much he was smiling.

“Ugh, you’re gonna give me diabetes one of these days” Ten rolled his eyes in an attempt of mocking him, which worked, getting a sigh in return.

“I can’t believe I signed up to do this for the rest of my life...”

“Well, it’s too late to back down now” the younger laughed again when he got yet another sigh in return, but he pecked his —now— fiancée’s lips, smiling widely. “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kinda meh ending. I wrote this at 2am jflkjdaflksd


End file.
